What Could Have Been
by best with breadsticks
Summary: Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesmee. Thus after the her birth, he goes through with his destroy the monster plan, but Edward and the rest of the Cullens are not going to let him succeed so easily.
1. Option Number One

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: Ummm…Yeah, I don't really mind Renesmee/Jacob, it's just that I thought this was interesting.

This takes place right after Renesmee is born and Jacob is going to kill the baby/murderer, this is if he hadn't imprinted on her; if he had actually gone through with his "Destroy the Baby" plan.

There are two different ways I might go with this story, so I'm posting both and I would like to know which I should go with. This is option number one. These are both only rough drafts, so there are probably some issues. Sorry about them.

---

The infant – whatever its name was – was cradled in the stone, cold arms of Rosalie. She cooed to it gently as she shook the bottle, letting its bloody contents slither down into the nipple. The baby's sucking noise was quiet among the already too silent backdrop. Jacob shuddered at the sound, taking a cautious step back, contemplating his next move in the game.

This thing. No. This murderer would soon no longer be in existence; it wouldn't breath as its mother – whom it brutally murdered – doesn't breath. This slaughterer took that from her. This small executioner was the only thing on Jacob's mind; the one thing that he had to rid the world of, if he did nothing else in this world.

He would avenge Bella. With everything inside of him, he'd rip apart and obliterate this infant killer. At this moment in time, this being was the most dangerous and lethal thing in the universe to Jacob. For his home, his family, his brothers, his pack…and Bella, it needed to die. There wasn't any other option.

There was a nearly mute squeak from the eradicator's lips, as it pushed away the bottle and reached for Rosalie's shoulder. It was full and required to be burped as most babies do. Rosalie nodded, and lifted it up, holding it over her shoulder, so Jacob could now see it in plain view.

They said it was a girl. Jacob had at one time claimed he couldn't hit a girl; that was just wrong and low for a guy to do. But for this thing in blonde vampire's arms he'd make an exception. He'd make a _huge_ except. He wouldn't just hit her, but _kill_ her.

He knew he could take down Rosalie when the time came. He was planning to just knock the thing from her arms and maul it, annihilate it. Then he would have to go after Rosalie, no doubt she is going to be quiet furious after he rips apart thing the she'd kill Bella to keep and protect. Jacob wasn't only going to kill her for guarding the thing; he was going to mangle her for taking part in killing Bella.

It was possibly a good thing that Bella had nearly died giving birth, that distracted Edward away from Jacob for just enough time for him to tear limb from limb the vicious, bloodsucking spawn he had created. Jacob smirked at the irony. Edward was creating another bloodsucker at the same time that he exterminated one.

The deceivingly innocent eyes of the creature, smiled at him. It was focusing on Jacob, staring through him, as it would seem. He bit hard down on his lip, slicing it with his teeth; the thing was making him awkward for some reason, but nothing more. He could push aside the strange nervousness the infant's eyes were creating inside him, and finish the job; this he knew.

With the cut on his lip healed, and the child's eyes on him, he leaned into a crouching position. He was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Phasing wouldn't take too long; another fact he knew. Usually he'd take the time to remove his torn sweatpants before phasing, but since he was currently sporting some bloodsucker hand-me-downs, he really didn't mind tearing them to shreds.

Jacob inched towards the small monster and the conceited vampire. Readying himself to lunge and transform mid-air, as he commonly did, when the time came. Rosalie wouldn't even know what hit her, nor would the little mother slayer.

Rosalie – who had been wrinkling her nose at Jacob's scent for minutes now – took note of its ever-increasing luster as he advanced towards her and Renesmee. She growled under her breath, holding the baby with a tighter grip. Her newly found motherly instincts were kicking in; telling her something was up with the mutt. She swung her hair over Renesmee's eyes to shield her from having to see the approaching eye sore.

Renesmee squealed from beneath her aunt's tendrils, tugging with an insignificant amount of might on a few clenched in her tiny fist. She giggled, and reached up for Rosalie's cheek, revealing her secret talent to her.

Rosalie gasped, putting her frozen hand over the infant's almost fiery hand. Rosalie smiled down at her niece, reiterating some of the unoriginal words she had been repeating to her since she was born. The baby's aunt told her she was special, wonderful, talented, original, and unique, among other things. The plethora of comments was becoming jumbled in the small child's mind.

Jacob detected the distraction the killer had created. It was now or never. He was in perfect form as he leaped into the air, flying at the thing and the annoying vampire. He felt a cold drift rush past him before he managed to phase, knocking him out of his line of focus and off the path he was on. His body pounded violently against a bookcase, causing a few shelves to collapse, before hitting the solid floor. Books and knick-knacks cascaded down upon him.

Edward growled from across the room, guarding Rosalie and his baby – who had moved behind him. "Get out of my house!" He spat with a poison like tone. Another growl ripped from his throat.

Whatever respect he might have had for Jacob mere minutes ago had completely dissipated. And now, not only was he threatening his baby girl, but he had also pulled his attention from his wife, who was transforming upstairs.

Fury built inside of him. Edward had most times kept his temper in check around Jacob, mostly for Bella's sake, but now either he was leaving the house or he was leaving this life.

It took a second for Jacob to comprehend what had just happened. Shaking his head, he realized the cold gust that blew by him while he was attempting to phase was Edward. Shoving the items, that had fallen from the bookshelf, off him, he stood. His eyes narrowed at Edward.

Edward replied a glare of his own, motioning for Rosalie to take Renesmee upstairs. Telling Rosalie to go watch Bella for him as well. She nodded, hurrying away with the baby. Both her and Edward didn't want Renesmee in the room should this turn ugly.

"Get out," Edward commanded once more in more a growl than a voice.

Jacob gritted his teeth, speaking through them with a tone as menacing as he could possible create. "It _must_ die. It's a monster." Jacob's hands were clenched in fist, as he shook. His form was blurring before Edward; Edward took a slight step backwards just in case.

"And you're not a monster?" Edward smirked, eyes currently fixed on Jacob's shaking fists, waiting for the explosion. "And you call Bella a hypocrite."

Jacob snarled. "I know what's right, unlike that _thing_. It only knows blood and death. It _killed_ Bella. Yo-"

Edward cut him off before he could finish his next statement. "She not dead." He clenched his teeth, practically hissing his words. It was killing him to keep his tone as low and calm as possible.

Jacob ignored him and continued with what he was saying, though Edward was already aware of what he was going to say. "You're _wife._ You'd think if you really loved her, you'd be flipping out instead of me."

"If you know what is good for you, you _will _be out of this house and off this land in the next minute or else I'm going to _force_ you _out_." Edward's patience with the boy was waning. His eyes were in a near permanent glare at this point. Though in his peripheral vision, he was able to recognize Alice and Jasper at the top of the stairs watching.

Alice's eyes were locked on Edward; there was a hidden panic in them. He could hear thoughts as she tried to predict what was going to occur, but, of course, Jacob was blocking everything.

Jasper on the other hand, was preparing to jump in, if Edward decided to fight. Edward felt his failing attempts as he tried to calm the room down from his perch at the top of the stairs. His forehead was creased as he sent another wave of emotion upon the group; it didn't help.

"This is last chance," Edward gnarled. "_Go_." He urged, struggling to not start a fight with him right now. Bella needed him currently; he didn't have time for this. He took one fleeting glance at Alice and Jasper at the top of the stairs, listening to Bella's thrashing.

Jacob wasn't moving; this annoyed Edward. Taking the matter of Jacob leaving into his own hands, Edward marched over to Jacob. Jacob crouched into an attack position, arranging himself to phase once Edward was close enough.

And once more, Edward was one step ahead. He grasped his forearm swiftly and tugged him en route to the door. It took Jacob a second to figure out what Edward was doing and then he decided it maybe it was for the best to leave now. He could get with his pack and plot the rest his plan to destroy the monster.

Jacob yanked his arm back from him. "I can walk _myself_." Edward opened the door for him and shoved him out. "It _can't_ live." Jacob reminded him.

Edward's hand constricted on the doorknob, while he grinded his teeth together. He responded, his tone deadly. "I know." It was better to agree with him, then to keep this up. "Now take your pack and _leave."_

Without a last word to Edward, Jacob lunged from the porch and phased mid-air, clothes shredding and flying everywhere.

He beckoned to his pack once he was in wolf form. _Guys, we have a problem. _

You've finally snapped. Leah chimed in. About time you realized what the hell you're doing. Jacob could feel her relief that they weren't going to be in vampire territory much longer.

_We have to go see Sam and the guys._ Jacob felt Leah's moment of relief suddenly fade at the mention of Sam and the rest. Jacob shook it off, it didn't matter what Leah thought, they were going to need backup.


	2. Option Number Two

Author's Note: Okay, this the other option of how this story could go. Option number two. Umm…yeah…Jacob doesn't imprint and so he murders Renesmee in this version. The beginning is exactly the same, but about halfway through it is different.

Depending on which is chosen will determine how things will go in the story. I don't know when I'll start actually writing the whole story…I have a lot of things going on… It is probably going to be awhile before I start updating, because I want to have the whole story written before I start posting.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

---

The infant – whatever its name was – was cradled in the stone, cold arms of Rosalie. She cooed to it gently as she shook the bottle, letting its bloody contents slither down into the nipple. The baby's sucking noise was quiet among the already too silent backdrop. Jacob shuddered at the sound, taking a cautious step back, contemplating his next move in the game.

This thing. No. This murderer would soon no longer be in existence; it wouldn't breath as its mother – whom it brutally murdered – doesn't breath. This slaughterer took that from her. This small executioner was the only thing on Jacob's mind; the one thing that he had to rid the world of, if he did nothing else in this world.

He would avenge Bella. With everything inside of him, he'd rip apart and obliterate this infant killer. At this moment in time, this being was the most dangerous and lethal thing in the universe to Jacob. For his home, his family, his brothers, his pack…and Bella, it needed to die. There wasn't any other option.

There was a nearly mute squeak from the eradicator's lips, as it pushed away the bottle and reached for Rosalie's shoulder. It was full and required to be burped as most babies do. Rosalie nodded, and lifted it up, holding it over her shoulder, so Jacob could now see it in plain view.

They said it was a girl. Jacob had at one time claimed he couldn't hit a girl; that was just wrong and low for a guy to do. But for this thing in blonde vampire's arms he'd make an exception. He'd make a _huge_ except. He wouldn't just hit her, but _kill_ her.

He knew he could take down Rosalie when the time came. He was planning to just knock the thing from her arms and maul it, annihilate it. Then he would have to go after Rosalie, no doubt she is going to be quiet furious after he rips apart thing the she'd kill Bella to keep and protect. Jacob wasn't only going to kill her for guarding the thing; he was going to mangle her for taking part in killing Bella.

It was possibly a good thing that Bella had nearly died giving birth, that distracted Edward away from Jacob for just enough time for him to tear limb from limb the vicious, bloodsucking spawn he had created. Jacob smirked at the irony. Edward was creating another bloodsucker at the same time that he exterminated one.

The deceivingly innocent eyes of the creature, smiled at him. It was focusing on Jacob, staring through him, as it would seem. He bit hard down on his lip, slicing it with his teeth; the thing was making him awkward for some reason, but nothing more. He could push aside the strange nervousness the infant's eyes were creating inside him, and finish the job; this he knew.

With the cut on his lip healed, and the child's eyes on him, he leaned into a crouching position. He was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Phasing wouldn't take too long; another fact he knew. Usually he'd take the time to remove his torn sweatpants before phasing, but since he was currently sporting some bloodsucker hand-me-downs, he really didn't mind tearing them to shreds.

Jacob inched towards the small monster and the conceited vampire. Readying himself to lunge and transform mid-air, as he commonly did, when the time came. Rosalie wouldn't even know what hit her, nor would the little mother slayer.

Rosalie – who had been wrinkling her nose at Jacob's scent for minutes now – took note of its ever-increasing luster as he advanced towards her and Renesmee. She growled under her breath, holding the baby with a tighter grip. Her newly found motherly instincts were kicking in; telling her something was up with the mutt. She swung her hair over Renesmee's eyes to shield her from having to see the approaching eye sore.

Renesmee squealed from beneath her aunt's tendrils, tugging with an insignificant amount of might on a few clenched in her tiny fist. She giggled, and reached up for Rosalie's cheek, revealing her secret talent to her.

Rosalie gasped, putting her frozen hand over the infant's almost fiery hand. Rosalie smiled down at her niece, reiterating some of the unoriginal words she had been repeating to her since she was born. The baby's aunt told her she was special, wonderful, talented, original, and unique, among other things. The plethora of comments was becoming jumbled in the small child's mind.

Jacob detected the distraction the killer had created. It was now or never. He was in perfect form as he leaped into the air, flying at the thing and the annoying vampire. He felt a cold drift rush past him before he managed to phase, knocking him out of his line of focus and off the path he was on. His body pounded violently against a bookcase, causing a few shelves to collapse, before hitting the solid floor. Books and knick-knacks cascaded down upon him.

Edward growled from across the room, guarding Rosalie and his baby – who had moved behind him. "Get out of my house!" He spat with a poison like tone. Another growl ripped from his throat.

Whatever respect he might have had for Jacob mere minutes ago had completely dissipated. And now, not only was he threatening his baby girl, but he had also pulled his attention from his wife, who was transforming upstairs.

Fury built inside of him. Edward had most times kept his temper in check around Jacob, mostly for Bella's sake, but now either he was leaving the house or he was leaving this life.

It took a second for Jacob to comprehend what had just happened. Shaking his head, he realized the cold gust that blew by him while he was attempting to phase was Edward. Shoving the items, that had fallen from the bookshelf, off him, he stood. His eyes narrowed at Edward. Sam was right; the hybrid was a danger and needed to be taken of. Now. Before it was let loose on the world.

Not allowing Edward to stop him this time, Jacob flung himself into the air. He reached his arms out towards Edward – and the thing – as he phased. Jacob plowed Edward backward into Rosalie and the monster, pinning them to the wall.

Edward growled with a deep ferocity, grasping Jacob's russet fur and violently throwing him back across the room. A clump of hair was cut twisted between Edward's pale fingers; he tossed to the side, huffing out a frustrated breath.

A screech ripped from the lips of the infant girl, as Rosalie tried desperately to console her. The child was pressed to her bosom, muffling the screams a tiny bit.

"Calm down, sweetheart. That idiot, smelly dog won't touch you. I've got you. You're safe." Rosalie cooed to the baby, hoping that she would quiet herself. Renesmee continued to shriek.

Jacob's vision went red as he took in the scene playing out before him. He couldn't seem to fight back the swelling anger and insanity building in his body. The emotions had been welling up for days now, and finally he was having his complete breakdown.

Bella was dead.

Killed by the world's smallest murderer.

What was there left to do, but get revenge?

Instead of lunging at Edward, Jacob pounced at the blonde vampire and her young niece, who was in a perpetual scream. He felt his claws dig into the vampire's body, knocking the small child from her arms. The infant's cry increased.

In a swift motion, Edward lifted Renesmee from the ground, and holding her in one arm, sprang at Jacob, pushing him off of Rosalie. Rosalie fell into her hunting crouching, gritting her teeth as she surveyed the damage.

Edward quickly handed Rosalie the baby, and motioned for her to leave. His attention was turned to Jacob, who let out a deadly roar. Edward didn't even take the time to reply with a growl of his own, he only huddled himself at him.

Jacob turned his head to catch Edward's arm as he flew towards him, but his hold didn't last long, for Jasper leapt from the top of the staircase onto his back, knocking him down.

Alice stood at the top of the stairs watching. She tried to focus on the future, but Jacob was blocking everything. She let out a frustrated cry, clenching her hands into fist as she observed her husband dodging Jacob's attempts to claw him.

Edward was one step ahead of Jacob with every plan of attack he made. Edward and Jasper worked as a unit, dancing around their prey with effortless grace. Jasper snapped at Jacob viciously, causing Jacob to be in a need of a swift recoil method. He hopped backwards, only to meet Edward behind him.

With his options dwindling, Jacob decided he'd try one more attempt to rid the world of the vermin that had caused all this. Edward heard this thought and took immediate action, but yet, he was still too slow. Jacob threw him in reverse with his rear paws.

Jasper took hasty steps in Jacob's direction, hoping to be able to bite him. That would end all of this. Jasper rushed at the huge, russet wolf, snarling and snapping.

Jacob managed to dodge him as well. He flashed his teeth at Rosalie before he snatched the baby from her cold, stone arms.

She gasped, reaching her hands out rapidly to scratch him with her nails. Her motherly instincts were telling her to gouge his eyes out with her sharp, manicured nails. Her motherly instincts were telling her to kill him. She _would_ kill him.

Rosalie was in her hunting crouching a half-second, and a half-second later she was putting all her momentum into throwing herself at the wolf holding the infant in his mouth. Renesmee screamed as she saw Rosalie barreling towards her.

Jacob turned about-face, before Rosalie could attach herself to his body, and smashed through the glass wall of the Cullen home. He landed on the ground with the baby still securely in his teeth. He descended into the forest, calling his pack.

_Guys, we have some business to attend to._ He snarled with the child between his lips. He could almost see Leah smiling at the thought of tearing apart the small, half-vampire child. This pleased him; at least he wasn't alone on this.

Seth on the other hand was a completely different story. He whimpered, and Jacob could see him gazing back at the Cullen home, wondering silently why this was happening.

_Now, _Jacob ordered in his alpha voice. He was coming upon a clearing in the woods, a perfect spot to finish the deed. _It _would die there.

_With pleasure, _Leah replied. Never before had Leah felt so alive. She was finally going to be able to destroy one of the oppressors of her existence, and it couldn't be more satisfying.

_But,_ Seth tried to say go against the order, but couldn't find the strength. He obliged begrudgingly.

Once they were all in the field, Jacob threw the baby to the ground, and the wolves encircled it.

_Once we're done here, we need to go back to La Push and talk with Sam. We're going to needed back up on this._ Upon the completion of the Jacob's statement, the pack devoured the child.


End file.
